


Burden of Proof

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: His first, and only, campaign: making enough food for the hobbits to have extra.
Kudos: 1





	Burden of Proof

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Proof" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). There's a companion piece to this, [Proof Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030333).

Younger men had always looked up to Boromir, especially his younger brother. So, lonely and wanting that closeness, he turned to Merry and Pippin--but they rebuffed him, their voices quavering a little.

He was ashamed that they were afraid of him--he, who would never, _never_ hurt them! And he was jealous, loath though he was to admit it, of Strider, whom they buzzed around like bees. But never let it be said that Boromir gave up on a challenge. He would bring them around.

His first, and only, campaign: making enough food for the hobbits to have extra.


End file.
